Destiel Drabble Dump Fluff and Slash
by SibylVanestiel
Summary: Drabbles, Fluffy and slashy. DeanxCastiel. Within canon.


**1.**

It has been too long, Dean thinks, as he snuggles in closer to Castiel. Everything has been fast and hard and over too quickly. Sure, that is great and he can't complain about all the regular sex he is getting, but he misses those early days when they were able to make more time for each everything wasn't always about the hunt, or getting on the road to the next case, flopping into bed too tired for anything more than a Wham Bam Thank You Mam. Reaching his arm up to spoon Cas a little tighter in hopes his arousal becomes evident to the angel at his side, he brushes a hand across the smooth skin that marries Cas's thigh to his hip. There is a little dip there that has always been sensitive and it makes Dean sigh heavily. The angel stirs, turning to run his own hands along the hunter's back. Dean's cock twitches and he feels Cas's hardness meet his own. They lay there for longer than Dean can say, just gently touching before Cas rolls onto his back and carefully pulls Dean on top of , careful to take his time, Dean slicks up and slides into his angel. They both give a little gasp upon the breech and then begin a deliberate rhythm, as Dean peppers Castiel's back with tender rocks slowly beneath, rubbing himself into the sheets, until both are spent. Neither of them move right away, just enjoying the idea of being joined so completely.

**2.**

"Shh," Dean slams his hand over Cas's mouth. The angel nods, biting his tongue as the hunter tightens his grip on Castiel's cock. They know they need be as quiet as possible, so they speak no words, allow themselves no moans or sighs as they quickly satisfy each other's needs. It is fast and furious, both so close to cumming, staring silently into one another's faces. Pressed against the wall, Cas thrusts into Dean's hand, never breaking eye contact. Dean grabs Cas's hand over his own cock leaving the other hand over the face of the angel. He holds back the groan as he forces Cas to stroke him harder and they release simultaneously, Cas's knees are weak with the effort it takes not to scream Dean's name to the heavens. There is something thrilling about taking his angel this way, Dean thinks, knowing that Bobby is in the next room, that he could hear them go bump in the night and race in,gun in hand. But, it doesn't happen, so he frees Cas, giving him a quick kiss before bed.

**3.**

The leather seat of the impala makes a strange sound, one that Dean thinks was hilarious considering the situation. "That wasn't me." Cas says, breaking contact between them. "Better not have been." Dean giggles, pulling the angel back in for another kiss. "I always seem to have the most fun with you, Cas." He leans back into the drivers seat and looks out the windshield. "As do I, Dean." Cas smiles, reaches over and rubs the hunter's thigh, slowly unzipping his fly and snaking his hand through the layers of clothing until he finds flesh. In his experience, this is the only smooth, unmarked skin on Dean's body, which only makes him want to caress it more. Dean's head rolls back and Castiel knows that's his queue. Licking his rough lips, hoping to make them softer, he leans down and glides Dean's bare cock between them. He's rewarded with a moan and a rough hand on his head. His own body responds, but this isn't about him. Castiel hums, and licks and sucks, enjoying the taste of Dean on his tongue. Suddenly his mouth is filled with Dean's juices and he finds he can't hold his own needs any longer. He swallows and pulls himself upright as quickly as possible, jerking himself free and stroking furiously until he cums all over the dashboard. Dean does not look impressed. There are few things he loves more than his car, but lucky for Cas, orgasms are one of them and all is forgiven.

**4.**

Dean's hands tangle in Cas's hair as his tongue slides over his angel's lips. Castiel moans as he opens his mouth in response and pulls the hunter closer.

Dean breaks contact and whispers urgently,"We only have 15 minutes till Sam gets back, if we're lucky."

"I can be fast." Cas's hands have already started in on Dean's fly as he speaks.

Before Dean has time to reply the angel's lips are parting as he slides Dean's cock into his mouth. The sharp intake of breath that hitches in the hunter's throat makes Cas's own cock twitch in response. Dean knows this and reaches down between them, freeing the angel from his own clothes, stroking in time with Cas's mouth.

Exactly 17 minutes have passed since Sam left the motel. Dean and Cas sit on opposite sides of the room, the same as they had when he left, not a hair out of place. Sam is used to this little charade; the slight flush on his brother's face gives him away every time.


End file.
